


Waffle House

by daymaedoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big bro Shiro, Drabble, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, keith is a pining gay, shiro really wanted his god damned waffle, waffle house au that no one asked for, waiter! lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daymaedoo/pseuds/daymaedoo
Summary: Keith was officially swooning when the boy opened his eyes. His beautiful, ocean blue, crystal clear eyes contrasted so perfectly with his skin. He felt his mouth fall open slightly but couldn’t quite find it in him to close it.“Oh, hey buddy. Sorry, were you waiting to buy something?” Those blue eyes were now trained on his own and Keith suddenly had to relearn the English language again.





	Waffle House

Keith pulled into the parking lot of his neighborhood Waffle House with full intentions of getting food for Shiro and himself. Allura had them at work hours after their shifts ended helping with the new shipment of soaps and stones, effectively leaving the boys starved and irritated. He closed the door to his rusty 2006 civic with slightly too much enthusiasm and cringed as the worn metal groaned with the vibrations.

He stuck his gloved hands in his jacket pockets as he entered the restaurant. The cook looked over his shoulder and gave Keith a warm grin which was returned with an awkward quirk of of his lips.

“Hey man,” the large kid welcomed him. “My friend’s going to be right with you in a moment.” Keith nodded and pulled his phone out. He’d refreshed his timeline about eight times before a lanky boy walked into the store with a huge grin on his face.

“Hunk, this time I’ve done it. I’ve really outdone my self today.” he said, his grin only widening. The confidence that rolled off of him was so completely overpowering. Keith found himself gripping the counter he was sitting at because of the pure libido of the kid. His tan skin was practicly glowing. Keith had to grip his phone tighter just to keep from caressing the boy’s supple skin with his sensitive fingertips. His well toned arms were stretched behind his head, muscles slightly showing through his tight long-sleeved shirt, which clung to his waist just right. His shirt rode up just slightly so Keith could revel in the slight implication on his v line.

Keith was officially swooning when the boy opened his eyes. His beautiful, ocean blue, crystal clear eyes contrasted so perfectly with his skin. He felt his mouth fall open slightly but couldn’t quite find it in him to close it.

“Oh, hey buddy. Sorry, were you waiting to buy something?” Those blue eyes were now trained on his own and Keith suddenly had to relearn the English language again. He swallowed thickly before attempting to speak.

“I, um- yeah. I was.” he mumbled. He crossed his arms and felt his lips downturn into a pout. The boy grinned while stepping behind the counter.

“Well then, what can I do for you, my man?” the boy leaned against the counter, gazing at Keith expectantly. Keith in turn glanced down at his phone and read off Shiro’s order before ordering a simple waffle for himself. The cashier punched in his order and handed him the receipt before turning back to Hunk.

“God, Iverson’s going to be livid tomorrow.” he exclaimed with a shit eating grin. “I convinced Pidge to hack into the simulator and play Star Wars completely through on repeat.” he laughed, bringing an arm up to cover his eyes as he shook against the counter. Keith perked up once the boy’s laughter died down.

“Iverson?” he questioned before he could stop himself. The boy looked over at him.

“Yeah. Aerodynamics professor.” he said, backing up to get a good view of Keith.

“At the Garrison?” Keith pushed forward, apparently losing all perception of boundaries. "The ten-thirty class?”

“Alright you’re starting to creep me out mullet.” the boy said with an uncomfortable chuckle. “You got a name, dude?”

“Keith.” he replied, playing with his fingers.

“Well Keith, yeah.”

“We’re in the same class?” It should have been a statement, but the idea that Keith had never noticed this kid rocked him so hard that it became a question.

“Hey really? No way! I’m Lance by the way.” he leaned onto his elbows in front of Keith. A smile playing around his lips, color slowly warming his dark cheeks.

It should be illegal to be that attractive.

“What are you majoring in?” Lance wondered aloud.

“Astronomy. You?” Keith hugged his arms closer to himself, playing with the frayed end of his sleeve.

“Same here. Its kicking my ass though.” His smooth smile falteted for a moment before growing impossibly brighter. “Maybe you can help me out sometime?” his voice had dropped; it grew softer, like his velvet voice wrapped itself aound Keith, keeping him warm.

Keith’s eyes grew wide and locked on to Lance’s, effectively trapping himself in a labrynth of blue that Keith wasn’t sure that he wanted to get out of.

“Lance leave the poor kid alone and give him his food.” Hunk softly chided with a friendly smile on his face. Hunk handed him the bag and Keith got up to grab a few containers of syrup and butter.

Lance suddently appeared next to him, restocking everything.

“I’ll see you around mullet.” he said with a warm smile.

Keith nodded before leaving the restaurant.

...

When he got home, Shiro immediately tucked into his bag to grab out his food but pulled out a piece of receipt paper.

“Hey Keith? Who’s Lance?”

Keith’s eyes widended as he snatched the paper from his brother.

"Let’s watch the stars together maybe? -Lance xoxo"

All Shiro could talk about for the rest of the night was how Keith managed to get the cute guy from Waffle House’s number.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> follow my tumblr!  
> www.langstexmachina.tumblr.com


End file.
